Vice Captain Pink Flash
by kishintama
Summary: After encountering a life-threatening event, Sakura dedicated her life to learning more about this "other world" and in time finds herself becoming a part of it. Still in progress so the summary might change :D Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura reached for her pocket to retrieve the soldier pills that she prepared for "tight circumstances," circumstances in which her mind can't even comprehend. She quickly took a bite and waited for the clouds to quickly pass by; hoping that she could finally see whatever was assaulting her.

"Yosh! It's getting brighter…now what the hell was that just now? Damn it, show yourself," whispered Sakura as she slowly peaked from the bushes. Even with the moon illuminating a good portion of the forest, there was still no sign of the mysterious attacker. Moments later, a sudden gush of wind blew exactly opposite from where Sakura was positioned, coupled with a loud roaring sound.

"Nani?" Sakura's eyes grew wider as a humungous blurry entity approached her. She tried squinting her eyes to get a clearer view, but still unable to understand what was in front. "What kind of jutsu is this? Genjutsu? No…it's not…must be one of those camouflage jutsus. Yosh…gotta time this right."

Grasping an understanding of her situation, Sakura closed her eyes and gathered a precise amount of chakra both in her arms and feet, anticipating for the enemy to take a step closer.

"I could feel his presence…he's getting closer…NOW!" yelled Sakura, as she released the chakra that was collected in her feet that sent her flying up couple meters high.

"EAT THIS! SHANARO!"

Releasing all the collected chakra in her arm, Sakura created an Earth fissure that caused the ground to shake and crumble in great proportion. The young Sakura proved that her Herculean strength was not to be challenged at this moment and as she looked around her, the mysterious presence suddenly died out.

"Baka! Sneaking up on a girl like while you're invisible, what kind of sick joke was that? Shanaro! That's what you get! Eh…whoever you are…" as she was about to leave the scene, a sudden surge of chakra emanated behind Sakura.

"Shibatta…" she turned around and saw nothing, but felt as if something was breathing right in front of her. "Doshite…who are you…" Sakura opted for the chance to throw a punch at the invisible creature, but the creature was one step ahead and strangled the defenseless kunoichi.

"Naruto…Everyone…Save…" she whispered breathlessly as she tried to struggle against the creature. She could feel the weight of the creature pressuring against her chest, giving her no time to gasp for air. Sakura gets a good grab on what she thinks is the hand of the creature, and tries to push the "hand" away from her neck with what's left of her strength.

"Don't...fuck…w…wit…" but at this point, it was obvious that the young kunoichi was being overpowered by the creature in this unfair battle. Sakura slowly released her hands and realized that death was quickly approaching her.

"I'm sorry…Naruto…Sasuke…" she muttered as she slowly gains a vision of the creature, a creature of great stature with a horrific skull-like face plastered on its head. The creature let out a deafening roar and tossed Sakura up in mid-air, its' jaw opened and ready to devour the helpless soul.

Watching from the sides, a shadow appeared and flickered like an ember appearing from one place to another with great agility and in time, catching the battered Sakura.

"Who…" as Sakura tried to create an image of the person in front of her. No matter how hard she tried, her body was in no condition to make any sudden movements.

"You can see me…you're lucky I came in time," said the stranger while placing its Haori over Sakura. "Let's end this. Shall we?" Within moments, the stranger's body disappeared and reappeared at the back of the enemy with a sword placed on its neck.

"Scums like you should be honored to die like this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A moment of silence fell upon the battleground as soon the tides have turned against the creature. It gave out a soft hiss as it tries to lean backward and avoiding the sharp katana. The clouds slowly dispersed and rays of moon beam slowly crept its way towards the two.

"You maggots are just as ugly as ever," said the stranger while firmly clutching the katana. "Jinteku Shaksetsu. Suzumebachi,"

A flash of light emanated from the stranger's sword and slowly morphed into a smaller, yet sharp like finger that carries a great resemblance to that of a hornet. The creature watched in fright and frantically shook the stranger off its back.

"Useless…" the stranger flickered and reappeared in front of Sakura and watched as the creature's back producing a "butterfly symbol." The stranger gave a smirk and watched as the creature fled in panic.

"Nigasan…Nigeki Kessatsu." Instanteously, the creature disappeared without a single trace. The stranger looked as if it didn't even move a muscle and proved how effortless it was done.

"Soi Fon Taichou! I'm so sorry. I was having trouble locating your reiatsu and…" said another figure that emerged from the shadows.

"Shut up, Omaeda. You have once again proved your uselessness to me. I ordered for you to follow me yet you managed to get lost. Explain yourself," ordered Soi Fon as she gave a death glare at Omaeda.

"Uh…eh…" said Omaeda hesitantly as he quickly thought of an excuse to calm the short-tempered Captain. "I couldn't catch up to your shunpo, Taichou!" Omaeda explained proudly with a grin on his face.

"You disgust me. Pick up the girl. We're taking her to Sereitei." Captain Soi Fon walked away and left Omaeda puzzled about the whole situation.

"Sigh…Did I really miss that much? Soi Fon Taichou! She's not even dead! We can't take her," argued Omaeda. Within moments, Omaeda heard a flicker and found himself immobilized by Soi Fon Taichou's katana.

"Do not question my authorities." Omaeda's sweat trickle down his neck and did as he was told, he turned around and picked up the injured Sakura and walked towards the shadow together with Soi Fon Taichou.

KishinTama: MINASAN! Please oh please oh please reviews. You would be giving me tons of inspirations and LUVZZZZ if you did that. Hehehe. Thank you so much for your clicking support lolz!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

- Konoha -

"Tsunade-sama! This is urgent," said Shizune as she barged into the Fifth Hokage's room. Lady Tsunade stood motionless while staring at her almost 360 panoramic view of the Konoha village.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune approached the silent Hokage who was clutching firmly to what it seems like several slips of paper. "Daijobu…Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune as she begins to feel a slight worry towards her master's emotions.

"Shizune…tell me…" muttered the Lady Hokage as she slowly lifts her face up while basking her face under the warm light of the sun. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH ALL THESE DEBTS? Shizune! How much do you have?"

Shizune gave out a loud sigh and pretended that she was just having a bad nightmare. She looked at the stacks of paperwork that Lady Tsunade still hasn't managed to finish for weeks. "NANI?" exclaimed Shizune furiously. "Tsunade-sama! What do you think you're doing? You're Hokage now. Please take your job seriously!"

As soon as Shizune finished that last sentence, Lady Hokage gave her the death glare of the century. "As the Fifth Hokage of the Konoha Village, I demand that you surrender all your money to fulfill my debts," said the Lady Hokage with a firm yet commanding voice.

Realizing that matters were getting out of hand, Shizune quickly handed the urgent documents to Lady Tsunade. "Ano…Tsunade-sama…I know that this is bad, but we still have to assess the situation before we send anyone out." But Shizune could already Tsunade's hand shaking as she read the documents word for word.

"Set up four-man cell teams of two, Immediately! We have to find Sakura no matter what happens!" commanded Tsunade. "Must be those damn Akatsuki!" Lady Tsunade clutched her fist and split her table in half, scattering her paper works all over the room.

"H…Hai…" said Shizune as she jumped up in surprise.

"Sakura…don't worry…we're coming for you," whispered the Lady Hokage in utter despair.

- Sereitei -

A cool breeze entered Captain Soi Fon's room throwing a couple of papers around. The sunlight penetrated the window curtains that are slightly designed with embroideries to complement the plain surrounding walls. Slowly, the light climbed up Sakura's body and finally slightly blinding her half-opened eyes.

"Where…am I? Ouch…" Sakura got up and touched her chest wounds that were already treated. She looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar yet warm environment, almost as if she was at peace. Sakura felt a sudden sharp pain on her chest and quickly yelled out in pain. "Itai..tai..tai…Better fix myself up first." Said Sakura as she clasped her hands by her breasts and performed a basic medical ninjutsu treatment.

"That's an interesting power you got there. What is it?" asked Soi Fon Taichou.

"What? Who? When? How did you get here?" Sakura's asked frantically with her puzzled and frightened face. She knew that engaging in battle would only mean trouble for now. _I didn't sense her chakra…how did she get in here…_Sakura thought to herself.

"Why can't I come in here? It is my room," explained Soi Fon Taichou as she slowly stood up and looked at Sakura. "What's your name girl?"

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know you," Sakura fought back with an angered expression. "Why did you take me here? What do you want from me?"

"I see…so that's how you treat a person who just saved your life. Very well then…I gue…" Before Soi Fon could continue with what she was about to say, Sakura cuts in the awkward conversation.

"Saved me?" Sakura looked at Soi Fon with gratitude.

"Apparently, you were attacked by a Hollow last night and luckily I was there before you were erased from existence." Explained Soi Fon.

"Hollow? I didn't see anything last night; all I could remember was pain…" said Sakura as she looked at her injuries.

"This place is called Sereitei, the after-life as you would call it. Only those who are dead, in the verge of death or containing a high spiritual level are able to see Hollows. You were…" Soi Fon Taichou was unable finish her sentence once again with Sakura intruding every time.

"Sorry…did you say afterlife?"

"Yes." For a moment, the room fell into complete silence similar to that of a midnight graveyard with nothing but the song of a cricket. Another cool breeze came into the room brushing Soi Fon's Haori as she stood in silence looking at Sakura's pale face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chirp….Chirp…...Chirp…Chirp…

"SHANARO! Dead? Afterlife?" Sakura got up and started trashing the entire office with her insane and brutal strength. Soi Fon watched in amazement and gave a huge smirk and quickly stopped Sakura before there was nothing left of the 2nd Squad office.

_She's fast! How did she do that?_ Sakura thought to herself as she tried to step back from Soi Fon. "Gomen…I did some damage…but how do you expect to react when I'm dead?"

"Relax. I didn't say you were dead, I just say you're in it, but not a part of it. Now, get a grip." Sakura sat back down at the "now-broken" couch and looked up with bewilderment. "Now…let's start this all over. What is your name?"

"Sakura Haruno…desu. From the village of Konoha," replied Sakura with pure honesty.

"And what is that thing you did just now? The green thing on your hands?"

"Oh. That? It was just a basic medical ninjutsu, think of it as a first-aid with a mix of an on-the-spot surgery."

"I see… that speed at which you heal yourself is fast…I would say even faster than what the 4th Squad can do. Plus you show great one-on-one combat skills, not to mention that insane strength you have." Sakura replied with a chuckle and started blushing with the rain of complements.

"How would you like to stay here…in Sereitei? I will teach you all about what you need to learn to become an even greater fighter. I see a potential in you. How about that? Okay great, you start training tomorrow." On that note, Soi Fon Taichou walked past Sakura and bid her farewell.

…..Eh?...

"NANI? COME BACK HERE! SHANARO!" Sakura went into her berserk mode again and this time smashing through layers of wall. Soi Fon Taichou said nothing and disappeared within mere seconds as soon as Sakura was able to lay her eyes on her.

_What is that jutsu…Ninjas are considered fast…but she's a speed beast!_

- Konoha -

"As you all have may heard by now. Sakura has been missing since last night. According to the patrol ninjas, they found this at the scene." Explained Lady Tsunade as she carefully briefed the situation to the two groups. She placed Sakura's bloodstained Konoha badge on the table and let the teams see for themselves.

"Let me just go over this. Shikamaru and Neji will be the two captains for this mission. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino will be following Shikamaru. Naruto, Lee and Ino will be following Neji. Understood?" said Shizune as she ticked off the names of the young ninjas.

"HAI!"

"Don't worry. Tsunade-Bachan. We will find Sakura…no matter what! For love-dattebayo!" shouted Naruto as he placed one of his leg up on Lady Tsunade's table and simultaneously smiling at everyone.

Neji looked at Naruto as if he was going through mental retardation metamorphosis and sighed in disappointment. Hinata played with her fingers while whispering the words _love…love…love…_

"Yosh! Mina! Let's go save Sakura!" yelled Naruto as she jumped off the Hokage's room with lightning speed leaving a trail of dust in his tracks.

"I'm the captain here…I get to say what happens here…Damn Naruto…" muttered Neji under his breath while cursing Naruto in an entirely comical way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

-Soul Society-

_I need to calm down. There's no reason to panic… I just need to find a way out…but how? _The pink-haired kunoichi squeezed her head in confusion as she walked back and forth from the rubbles that she just…made. Slowly, she peeked through the door to see if the mysterious lady was still around. _Yabai!_ Sakura's eye grew wider as she watched hundreds of "black ninjas" battling each other. Some were commencing in a hand-to-hand combat, while some were in sword battles.

_Damn! I need another way out…_ Sakura searched around the room to see if there were any other options. To her left, an empty desk with the words "Ni" engraved on the front. She frantically opened the drawers to see if there was anything to could help her. Alas! The same suit that the black ninjas were wearing was lying inside one of them. Sakura pulled it out. _A little small but this will do._

"Crap. I must've dropped my tool kit when I was attacked yesterday." Said Sakura as she slowly undressed her wounded self. She looked down at her chest and her upper body was literally wrapped like a mummy. Bandages and more bandages. _That bad huh… _Sakura put on the black ninja suit and covered her bright pink hair and face with the same black cloth. _Yosh…should be good. I think…_ Sakura's heart raced as she walked out the door and into the sea of "battle."

_Okay…nobody come near me…please…I am ignoring you…and you…and…_ before Sakura could even finish her thought, a "fellow" ninja flashed in front of her and drew out a sword. Sakura jumped up in surprise. A bead of sweat flowed down her forehead. The ninja looked at her with confusion: "So…are we gonna start? You know… Taichou's not gonna be happy if we slack around like this. Practice makes perfect. Take out your sword. C'mon."

_Heh? _Sakura didn't know what was going on but it doesn't seem to be anything serious…yet. "Umm…etto…I don't have a sword. I might…have misplaced it. He..he…" The ninja let out a huge sigh and dropped his sword, but instead he clenched his fists and pointed at Sakura.

_I guess if that's what he wants. _Sakura stroked first and plunged forward towards the ninja. _FLASH_. In an instant, the ninja disappeared and reappeared behind the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura quickly turned around and tried the same tactic, but again… the ninja effortlessly disappeared from her sight and jabbed Sakura from the back.

"Ittai!" yelled Sakura as she tried to reach for her injured back. _He's too fast… I need to break his footing, _she thought to herself. Sakura clenched her fist and let out a huge sigh. "SHANARO!" In a mere second, the entire 2nd division barracks was reduced to rubbles. The ninjas swiftly surrounded Sakura and pinned her down the ground before she could make any reckless move. _Shit…couldn't control myself just now…damn it!_

"That's enough!" yelled out a mysterious figure. Sakura tried freeing herself but her injury is preventing her from doing so. Her vision's starting to fade away as her wounds start to reopen. _Who are they? _ The injured kunoichi tried to squint her eye…

"Don't know where you fished her out Soi Fon….but I think I already like her" said the unknown person. The mysterious person looked around the wreck and nodded with satisfaction. "She just might be able to beat _him_."

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama."


End file.
